


The royal wedding, a lovely affair (if you get there)

by DODO24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DODO24/pseuds/DODO24
Summary: Chapter 1: Tobin and Christen get to Tobin's sisters house and play with the kids until it's time to get ready for the (royal) wedding. Tobin has found a perfect way to avoid getting ready, or so she thinks. As always Christen turns out to know exactly what to do and manages to get Tobin in her clothes on time, Perry might help her a little bit.Chapter 2: Tobin and Christen have a heart to heart after listening to Ali’s vows (one in particular), Allie needs her Harry to fight her husband for her. Christen tries to not offend a pregnant HAO, Syd shows up with baby Roux and Ali and Christen talk about their overly huggable partners.Inspired by Tobin's post with her nephew and of course the wedding (and their outfits).
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 24
Kudos: 353





	1. Getting ready with Tobin (or trying to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen get to Tobin's sisters house and play with the kids until it's time to get ready for the (royal) wedding. Tobin has found a perfect way to avoid getting ready, or so she thinks. As always Christen turns out to know exactly what to do and manages to get Tobin in her clothes on time, Perry might help her a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is seriously fluffier than my cat.

Christen couldn’t contain her smile when Tobin was being jumped on by her nephew as soon as they got out of the car. Tobin picked him up with ease and let him clamber all over her until he was hanging on her neck and pressing kisses to her face. “He missed you,” Tobin beamed at her sister while tickling her nephew until he was shrieking with laughter. 

Christen went over to give Perry a hug, letting Tobin deal with the hyperactive 2-year-old, “where is my favorite niece?” Christen couldn’t wait to see the little girl who they had only seen over face time since the World cup. “She is inside, can’t let her out of our sight these days, she has her aunt Toto’s wild streak.” Christen grinned, having heard all about Tobin’s toddler years from her mom, apparently little Tobin hadn’t liked sitting still very much.

Within 10 minutes Christen had the little girl in her lap while trying to drink coffee at the same time, not an easy task. The little girl was determined to climb and crawl all over her until Christen gave up on her coffee and gave her, her full attention. Tobin meanwhile had settled down on the floor with her nephew clinging to her front, not ready to let go, not that Tobin showed any intention to do so. 

The rest of the day was spent playing with trains and blocks trying to build the best train station ever build. Christen had given up halfway through but Tobin was still going strong, her nephew was asleep against her chest, his little hand grasping onto her shirt. 

Once Perry had managed to detach her son from Tobin (miraculously without waking him) and put him in bed the adults retreated to the den. They allowed themselves two glasses of wine since technically it was still off season and caught up on the last couple of months.

The next morning went by in similar fashion, they played and laughed with the kids until it was time to get ready for the wedding. Christen got ready first knowing it was going to take her longer anyway. 

When she was ready and went looking for Tobin to make sure she was getting ready to she found Perry who pointed to their bedroom. Christen sighed knowing what she was going to find.

When she walked in she saw Tobin on her back with her eyes closed pretending to be asleep and the two kids sleeping on top of her. “I know you’re awake Tobin,” Christen tried not to smile and sound stern, she was probably failing miserably, “no you don’t.”

Christen bit back a giggle, “come on babe, you have to get ready, the wedding starts in 4 hours.” Tobin still didn’t open her eyes, apparently deciding that if she couldn’t see Christen, Christen couldn’t see her. “But we can’t wake them,” before Tobin could move Christen had picked up her niece and walked out of the room to put her in her crib. As expected the little girl didn’t wake up, she hadn’t just gotten Tobin’s inability to sit still but also her ‘sleep like the dead’ skill. 

When she came back into the room she saw that Tobin had moved her nephew up onto her chest, both arms around the little boy. Christen shook her head, knowing she couldn’t just pick up her nephew without waking him. “Tobin, come on, we will be back tomorrow,” Tobin didn’t open her eyes, “I don’t wanna.” Right at that moment the little boy on Tobin’s chest might actually beat her when it came to maturity. “

“Come on, you know you want to be at the wedding, you have been waiting 10 years for this.” A big smile formed on Tobin’s face before finally opening her eyes, “I thought Ash would never find the courage to ask Ali.” Christen sat next to her on the bed, “but she did babe and if you don’t hurry you will miss it.” Tobin let out a deep sigh before sitting up, careful not to jostle the little boy in her arms. “Okay fine, but I better get some serious cuddles tomorrow from this little dude,” Tobin smiled down at her nephew, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You know you will, now come on, you have to get ready.”

With another deep sigh Tobin got up and walked out the room to put her nephew in his own bed, while Christen got the dress out that Tobin was going to wear. As soon as Tobin got back in the room she was ordered to strip and put on the clothes Christen had laid out for her. “Seriously Chris?” Tobin was holding up a pair of panties with an offended scowl on her face, “nope, no fighting me on this babe, if you want to wear that dress, you will wear that as well.” Christen had pointed to the dress on the bed, which Tobin had selected. It was a simple black mini dress, which Christen knew was going to be too short for Tobin to wear her usual Supreme boxer under. 

Tobin’s face showed a frown, “but why?” Christen gave Tobin a knowing look which got Tobin to admit defeat, not without a few more grumbles though. 

It took Tobin exactly 5 minutes to get her dress on and her hair brushed, which she figured was enough effort. She groaned when she saw Christen and Perry at the kitchen counter with an assortment of make up at the ready. “Sit down Toby, this is going to happen whether you like it or not.” Tobin scowled again, “you got Perry into this Chris? That is very low.” Christen gave her a kiss before pushing her down on the chair they set out for her, “you chose this look babe, you agreed to it.” 

Tobin thought back at that time 2 months ago when Christen had asked her what she wanted to wear. She had told her she didn’t know and Christen had given her a few options; it was a very pleasant memory. “I think we both know you used more than a couple persuasion techniques during that process Chris.” Tobin ignored Perry’s fake gagging sounds and continued looking at Christen. “It’s not my fault you were easy to persuade babe,” Christen bend forward so her lips were resting against Tobin’s ear. “And if I remember correctly you very much enjoyed those methods,” Christen nibbled on Tobin’s ear after she had finished speaking.

Tobin’s face flushed thinking back to that night, her mind only got back to the present when she felt make up being put on her face. Knowing she wasn’t going to win she leaned back against the chair and just let it happen. At least she could trust on the fact that she would look good.

With Tobin giving in it only took them 10 minutes to apply the make up and get her ready to go. When Tobin looked in the mirror Christen had handed to her she nodded approvingly, it was pretty natural which is how she liked it.  
Tobin sneaked of one more time while Christen was fixing her hair so she could get in another cuddle with her favorite little people. 

Christen called her when she was ready to go, it was time to finally see two of her best friends getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter about the T&C moments at the wedding, yes or no?
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


	2. I’m going to marry that woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen have a heart to heart after listening to Ali’s vows (one in particular), Allie needs her Harry to fight her husband for her. Christen tries to not offend a pregnant HAO, Syd shows up with baby Roux and Ali and Christen talk about their overly huggable partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you asked for it, here is chapter two

“You know that goes for us to right?” Christen had moved her forehead to rest against Tobin’s, both her hands clasping hers, “hmm, what baby.” Tobin eyes moved up to look straight at Christen, smiling involuntarily at the beautiful green eyes she was staring into. “I don’t care what you wear, If I ever pressure you into wearing something you don’t want, you can tell me. I never want you to feel like you have to look a certain way for me to love you.”

Tobin leaned forward to connect their lips in a sweet kiss, “same goes for you Chris, I love everything about you, even the parts you don’t particularly like.” For the briefest moment Tobin’s right hand moved from Christens hand to her back and down to her ass. Christen blushed and disconnected their eyes to look down at their hands but Tobin didn’t let her. She used the same right hand to lift Christens head up by her chin and connect their eyes again. “I love you, every single inch of you,” Christen blushed again but leaned in to give Tobin another kiss to hide her blush. 

“HARRY.”

The moment was broken but not forgotten. Tobin pressed a kiss to Christens cheek and pulled her with her to go find out what Allie needed now. 

When they had made their way over they could hear Allie argue with Bati, “I got them together Bati so I can yell at them okay.” Tobin smirked at the couple in front of her, “you yelled Harry?” Allie turned to face her and pulled her into a hug, as if she hadn’t already greeted each other before the wedding. “Bati is being mean to me, do something Harry.” 

Christen smiled at the two friends, shaking her head at how the two polar opposites managed to become such close friends. She heard Tobin scold Bati, as she was instructed to do by Allie and Bati putting up a good defense. 

Christen was pulled into a lively conversation with HAO and Alex who were debating whose pregnancy cravings were the weirdest. When she gave the win to Alex for cheese puffs with vegan strawberry ice cream HAO looked at her as if she had just told her to sell her unborn child. When she made it safely back to Tobin (who was still arguing Allie’s case), she beamed when Tobin without even stopping the debate pulled her towards her and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

Bati as expected lost the debate, although Christen suspected that he was just tired of arguing and tried to change the topic of conversation.

“You okay?” Tobin whispered in her hair while Allie and Bati had found something new to argue about. “I think HAO wants to kill me,” Tobin pulled back to look at her, her big eyes full of curiosity. “They told me to decide who had the weirdest cravings between her and Alex, I chose Alex.” Tobin laughed at her, “yeah babe, she will probably kill you. Never have a highly competitive pregnant woman lose at something, I learned that the hard way when I beat Arod at charades and she threw a chair at me.” 

Christen couldn’t contain her laughter thinking about her Utah teammate throwing furniture around. “Come on, let’s go over there, I can’t promise to protect you when HAO is going to attack and we don’t have food to distract her with.” 

When it was time for the wedding toasts they were all in tears listening to Kyle and Megan telling the brides exactly what everyone was thinking. This was their love story; it took 10 years, but they had done it and they were all honored to be with them to celebrate. 

Christen felt Tobin grab her hand halfway through Kyle’s speech, expressing exactly with her eyes what Christen was feeling. 

“This will be us someday soon.” 

Throughout the night Tobin didn’t stray far from her side, almost as if she was afraid to lose her in the crowd. This wasn’t anything new, Tobin was always affectionate and Christen found herself loving the arm that was always around her waist or the hand always intertwined with hers. In private Tobin was basically a baby koala, she always needed to be touched. In public she usually toned it down but two beers in (she is such a lightweight) and her affectionate nature resurfaced. 

Christen got her to join her on the dance floor and even though they are both pretty terrible dancers they enjoyed themselves. Tobin hugged her close when the first slow song came around resting her head on Christens bare shoulder. Christen smiled whenever Tobin pressed a kiss to her neck, enjoying how close they were and feeling the love all around them.

They had waited to go over to the brides, knowing everyone would be wanting to talk to them. Once the party was almost over and most of the guests had left, they made their way over to the couple who were casually talking to Syd. 

Syd left as soon as they joined the small group to go help Dom with the kids who weren’t exactly sleeping like they were supposed to. They both hugged the brides, Tobin and Ashlyn both seeming reluctant to let go after what could be considered the appropriate amount of time for a hug. “Do you ever get tired of your spider monkey?” Christen laughed at Ali’s description of the two softies in front of them, “nah, I just find her someone else to hold onto when I have things to do.” 

Ali laughed with her, “ah case in point, watch this.” Syd had just walked back into the party with Roux in her arms, the little girl apparently was not ready to go back to sleep. Ashlyn and Tobin swamped her, immediately stealing the baby from her and fighting over who got to hold her. Tobin won seeing as she didn’t live next door to Roux so couldn’t hold her every day. 

Syd joined the two of them looking at the two women and her daughter, “I think they love my kid more than they love me.” Ali and Christen both laughed at her, “don’t take it personally, they just can’t refuse a baby.” Tobin turned around to look at Christen, Roux cradled against her chest, a beaming smile on her face.  


“I’m going to marry that woman.” 

Ali and Syd looked at each other knowingly, “we know Chris, but could you maybe do it before October 2020? If you do I win the bet.” Ali protested, “No, a summer wedding is so much more your style, summer of 2021 maybe?” 

Christen shook her head at the two women next to her and made her way over to Tobin and Ashlyn who were still cooing over the baby. She reached out her hand to softly stroke the chubby baby cheek in front of her and was rewarded with a toothless smile. Christen leaned into Tobin’s side, once again feeling the familiar arm curl around her waist.

She never felt more loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else choke up a little bit when Ali said she wanted Ashlyn to be no one but her badass self?
> 
> If you have any prompts don't hesitate to send them to me.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


End file.
